A Vampire's Orders
by Inkfowl
Summary: Casper is a vampire knight who is sent from the vampire queen into the human world on a special mission. To eliminate a human girl. He's not sure why but no one argues with the queen. While he's on this mission things go horribly wrong especially when a certain organization interferes. Pasts resurface, romances blossom, and horrors are lurking around every corner.
1. Order 1: Special Mission

Casper was on his way to the throne room. Valaria had sent him a hand written letter requesting that he speak with her right away. He threw open the large wooden doors, marched up to the marble chair and kneeled.

"Your highness."

"Casper. I've asked you here because you're my best knight and I require your assistance. I'm having a human problem. There's a girl by the name of Emily Sterling and I don't like her. I think she's onto the fact that vampires exist and she knows what kills them. Our cameras show that she holds group meetings to discuss vampires. We're sure that she's a threat and is planning an attack on our world."

"But it's impossible for a human to cross between worlds."

"Judging by these humans it might not be as impossible as we thought."

Casper laughed. "I still can't believe you're afraid of a human. I mean lots of them **think** they know vampires. She's probably just another Twiheart."

Valaria rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Twilight. And that's not the case, she actually knows quite a bit of real vampire knowledge. So I'd like you to get rid of this threat to our civilization."

"You want me to kill a human because she talks about vampires?"

"Are you questioning me?"

Casper saluted her. "No ma'm. I'll get it done right away."

"Good. We've learned that she's having one of these meetings next week. So you have one week to accomplish your mission. Good luck."

He bowed. "Yes ma'm."

"Oh one more thing." She smiled. "Watch out for Hellsing."

Casper laughed at the running joke. Everyone knows Hellsing isn't real, it's just some rumor that's supposed to scare vampires from venturing out into the human realm. Then he set out to do some investigating and at some point, some killing.

_Hellsing theme music plays_

A certain character (I'm sure you can guess who) woke up and rubbed their eyes. 4:30p.m. was an okay time to wake up. Plenty of time to get ready for an eventful night, and such a beautiful night. They smiled _especially for a 'bloodsucker'_ and headed for the closet. They pulled out a large red coat, and a red hat to put on black hair. To finish the look red tinted sunglasses covered red eyes, and two guns were taken from the desk. They went to a living area and looked at the guy sitting on the sofa. He looked back.

"Hey dweeb you're blocking my show."

"I need a ride. Brianna's house please."

"Not with you dressed like that. I need to go to the movies."

"Drop me off first."

"Can't you drive yourself? You're 22."

"Harry I've told you before I don't have a car. That's why I let you stay here sometimes. You have a car."

Harry continued to look at the screen. "Look Emily if you want a car stop spending money on dress up. Then you wouldn't have to rely on your big brother."

"It's not dress up! It's cosplay!"

"Crapenese that's what I say. Don't you usually go as that cop slut?"

"You mean Seras Victoria? Otherwise known as police girl not cop slut. And yes I usually go as Seras but Ricky won't be there to be Alucard and since it's my outfit I get to be Alucard when he's gone. I'm still bringing my Seras outfit incase Andrea wants to be her."

"Oh. My second guess was that gay reaper."

"Grell Sutcliff. Ride. Now."

Emily grabbed her duffle bag and walked up to Brianna's door. She knocked three time. "Brianna!", and repeated two more times. Shortly after Integra Hellsing opened the door. "Heeeeey girl! You do know Rick's here don't you?"

"What!? He said he wasn't coming!"

"Oh he just texted me a few minutes earlier. He apparently didn't tell you."

Emily walked into the living room. "Richard Cole Highland! Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here!? I got into costume for nothing!"

Rick looked at her. "Sorry. You can be Alucard if you really want."

"No. You're the best Alucard. I'll change fast and then you can change."

After they switched Pip (A.K.A. Andrea Cuno) was ready to do something. "Alright peoples let's get this started. What are we doing? How about we go to a restaurant and freak people out. Like that one time when Ricky made that little kid cry. I could've died laughing."

Ricky blushed. "That wasn't funny. That's just strange and unusual that you laugh at stuff like children crying."

"Ah but I am strange and unusual."

Alexander Anderson (A.K.A Alexander Thompson) shrugged. "But we can't go anywhere if you want to take the van. My mom said she doesn't want you trashing up the van so now I can't give you rides."

Everyone started booing, Brianna rolled her eyes. "You're 22 and still living with your mom."

"I love my mommy."

Andrea played with her lip ring. "Let's do something."

Emily hooked up a PS3. "Just Dance anyone?"


	2. Order 2: Terribly Wrong

Casper was watching them through a window. Valaria was right, these people are weird, and they DID have vampire killing weapons. At least that's what he thought they were. He had been observing Emily Sterling for about a week, and she hadn't done anything suspicious until now when she had gathered with her strange allies. He shrugged and hopped off the locked chest freezer and pulled out his two katana swords. He wondered why someone would leave their chest freezer outside in an alley, but he doesn't try to understand humans. As he walked into the small spot of light from a dim street light. He pulled out his two katana blades and sliced a bullet in half. "Nice shot but I don't think you really want to fight. You have no idea who you're up against."

A Cheshire cat smile, paper white against the darkness. "Yes I do. You're a sorry excuse for a circus freak. Just a pitiful creature that needs to be sent back to hell."

Three more bullets were shot at Casper, he sliced each of them perfectly in half and snarled. "For your information I'm the Queen's elite vampire knight. And what makes you so special? You're just a coward hiding in the dark. I prefer to watch my victims as I slice them into pieces. So don't underestimate me."

"I believe it's YOU that's underestimated ME. I'm the best vampire there ever was."

"Really? I doubt that. If you were so great than why do you keep hiding?"

There was a crazy laugh. "You doubt me? I am Alucard, servant to my master Integra Hellsing, and the Hellsing organizations best field agent. I've been sent to eliminate my target." Alucard stepped into the light as well the end of his coat swaying as he walked. He raised his gun. "And guess who that is."

Casper's brain was reeling. _"What the hell?! This guy's a lunatic, must just be a poser or something."_ Dodging a few bullets he moved to the right. "You must not be the best agent or else you would've hit me by now."

"Maybe I wasn't trying to hit you. Maybe I was trying to get you into position."

Casper felt the barrel of a large gun against his back. Seras had her finger on the trigger. "Goodbye."

Casper did a backflip onto the barrel and ran towards her. Alucard fired a shot as Casper jumped over her. The bullet was very close...to Seras. "Master! Who are you trying to hit?! I mean are you even aiming!?"

"Shut up police girl! It's harder than it looks!"

"I bet. It must be so hard being you."

"Is now really the time for this?"

Then Casper came from nowhere and slashed. Alucard stepped back so the blade only scratched his cheek. Then he laughed. "Nice try but I can regenerate."

"Not for one hour. See my swords are special. They are coated with a concoction that will render any wound helpless to the powers of regeneration, but the effects wear off in an hour. In simple terms it'll be like you're only a human against me."

Alucard touched his blood. "Really? That's interesting."

Casper smiled. "Not so cocky now are we? But I'm not going to spoil our fun right away, I'm going to decapitate your little friend first." Casper dodged more bullets as he made for Seras. A few nicked his arm but he got to her and was about to strike when she fainted. Casper paused for a moment, and then he felt something hit his neck and he lost consciousness.

_Alucard's POV_

Alucard walked over. He had no idea what had just happened. He nudged Casper with his boot, there was a dart in his neck. But he would worry about that later, now Seras was lying in the alley and that seemed a little more important. "Police girl?"

"Yeah master?" It came from behind him.

"Ah! What? How? But? Where did you come from!?"

"I've been here the whole time. I tranquilized him, because nobody will give me a handgun. All I get are big guns and a tiny tranquilizer."

"But...so...she...but...you..."

Seras rolled her eyes and bent down to the other Seras and pulled off a wig. "That's Emily Sterling. She just is dressed like me for some reason."

"Hm...I was hoping for a clone of you."

"Why? So you could be a perv to her too?"

Alucard stood up. "Why do you always think that I'm a pervert?"

"Uh...because you are."

"I am not!"

"Yes. You are."

"Are not."

"Are to."

"We have a job to do."

"Now you're changing the subject because you know I'm right."

Alucard ignored her. "So what do we do with them? She saw us and we can't let her know about Hellsing, and he's the Queen's elite. Now I don't know what queen he's working for. Eh...I say the best option is to kill them both."

Seras crossed her arms. "No. I won't let you kill them. We should question them both. Emily about how she knows us, and that guy has a weapon that can kill anything. It would be best to learn from them rather than kill them. Besides...why do you always have to be violent?"

"Because according to you I'm a psycho violent pervert."

"It's true. Now how are we going to get them back to HQ?"

_A few minutes later_

Alucard slammed the trunk or their rental car shut. "There. It closes you just have to slam it."

Seras looked at him. "And we couldn't put them in the backseat because...?"

"You're gun takes the backseat."

"And we couldn't move my gun to the trunk because...?"

"Uh..."

"Didn't think that through did you genius?"

"I don't like you're attitude. Look on the bright side they're unconscious so they won't care, also I don't really care."

Seras got in the driver's side. "Right."

"Excuse me but what do you think you're doing?"

"Driving. You got us lost seven times getting here. I don't want to get lost anymore, and don't you blame it on map quest. I tried giving you directions but you wouldn't listen. So get in."

Alucard got in the passenger seat and pouted. "Damn you map quest."


	3. Order 3: Dead Geese and Doohickeys

_Casper's POV_

Casper fluttered his eyelids. Everything was a little blurry and he couldn't move. After a few more blinks he could see his surroundings. It was a square room built of stone and his hands were cuffed to a chair, as were his feet. To his right there was Emily, her head was hanging down so he figured she still hadn't woken up. Then a crackling voice came through some speakers. He couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman.

"Who are you and who do you work for?"

"What? No friendly introduction?" He couldn't help but be a little snippy.

"Don't give me attitude! You're not in the safest position now!"

"Sheesh calm down sir."

"SIR!? Do you think I'm a MAN!?"

Casper paused and gave a confused look. "...Aren't you?"

"NO! I'm Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing! I'm not a male!"

There was static for a while and he heard crazy laughter and then the voice came back, again shouting. "Shut up Alucard!"

"He thought you were a guy! I **told** you that you sound like a man. You kind of look like one too..."

"SHUT UP! If you don't mind I'm trying to interrogate!"

Then a softer voice spoke up. "Um...sir Integra...your finger's still on the button...he can hear you."

Casper smiled to himself, and waited for the intercom to come on again. He thought for a bit and recognized something she had said. "You said _Hellsing?_ Right? Sorry to break it to you but that doesn't intimidate me. Hellsing is just a myth. A rumor that stops foolish vampires from leaving our realm and entering the human world."

"What?" The manly voice returned. "What do you mean?"

"Oh you didn't know that there was a world just for vampires?" Casper chuckled. "You stupid humans. Well I think I've given you enough information. And...Integra was it? I hope we meet again." Casper couldn't stop smiling. After wiggling his right wrist enough the small round transporter that was in the cuff of his sleeve slipped into his hand. It was just a matter of pushing and holding the middle button to pull him home. But as he felt around for the middle button the door flung open and those crazy people from before charged in. Casper pressed it quickly, but that blonde chick grabbed his arm while her partner grabbed her.

_Unknown location. Seras's POV_

Seras still had a grip on Casper. Even when her feet left the stone floor of the "interrogation" room, and even when her knee scraped a different kind of ground as she and Casper tumbled over and over she still kept her grip. After a little wrestling she got him pinned. Then she looked around. "Master?" She didn't see Alucard. Casper wrestled with her again but this time she got his chest under her boot. "And don't think about moving again! Where are we? Do you know where Alucard is?"

"Look you crazy b*tch get off of me! It's dangerous here! We're not supposed to be here!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm not leaving until I have master with me!"

"And that's why you'd get killed police girl."

"Master!"

Casper tried to sit up but Seras stomped her boot on him. "Stay down."

"No! It will be very bad if we stay longer than necessary."

Alucard looked down at him. "Why so? I'd like to stay in your position...you get a nice view up the police girl's skirt."

Seras turned bright red and pulled down her skirt. "You're such a perv!" Then she was thrown to the ground and watched Casper get up and run for his...thingy. Alucard grabbed his collar and flung him back to the ground. Seras stood up and was running over when something...no some-**one** caught her eye. She stopped in her tracks. "P...Pi..Pip? Oh my God! Pip!" She started running towards him, she could feel her eyes getting tears in them. "Pip! Pip! It's Seras!"

Pip turned around. "Ma Cherie? Seras?" He rand to her and hugged her. "You shouldn't be here. Oh what happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

Some of the other members from the Wild Geese came over. "This is a place a lot like limbo. It's a place for the undead that have..._died_. Or where lost souls roam, an in between place."

Seras blinked. "Then why are you here? You're all human."

Pip touched her cheek. "Yes yes but when you're eaten by a vampire, or killed by those Millennium freaks whatever they are, you end up here. Then I think a few of us are waiting to see if we're getting into heaven or not. I'm stuck here though."

"I'm still sorry about that. And I'm not dead...well you know what I mean, so what am I doing here?"

Alucard, still holding Casper, stood beside her. "Because this guy and his little doohickey landed us here."

Casper fought. "First of all it's a _transporter_. Since I'm the Queen's elite I have my own. Secondly you're not here because of me. If it wasn't for you two latching on to me I wouldn't have let go of the button and I'd be safely home."

Pip looked confused. "I have a question...what's a doohickey?"

Alucard frowned. "Just don't talk, you bother me."

Seras stood between the two but looked to Casper. "How do we get back? And I mean to London."

Casper sighed. "Why would I help you?"

Pip took the transporter. "Hm...I don't think they need you're help. I believe pressing the backwards arrow will take them home. Just don't press the house button by mistake."

Seras smiled. "Thanks so much Pip. Why..."

"You're welcome for me figuring out the...doohickey."

Alucard raised a gun. "Are you mocking me?"

Pip was sarcastic. "Why **no****oo**. I would **never** mock the great and powerful Alucard."

"You earned yourself a bullet through the head."

Seras gathered everyone in a small huddle. "Shut up and hold onto someone...and if you're holding onto to me don't be inappropriate about it."

Casper screamed. "You don't even know how to work that! Just because some pathetic human had an idea doesn't mean you can steal my property and use it! You're not authorized either! And you shouldn't be bringing all these people! What's wrong with..."

Seras ignored him and pushed the return button, making sure to hold it.


End file.
